dragons_lair_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
Thundertree (aka When Both the DM and a Dragon Learned We are OP)
In the quest for funds to get the Phandelver Mine running again, Good Intentions Inc. decided to follow a lead that they had been given about a dragon that was inhabiting the ruined city of Thundertree. Upon arrival they found signs posted warning travelers from entering the town claiming that it was full of plan monsters and zombies. They also found a familiar corpse, who for some reason still didn’t have pants. One house that seemed to be in better shape than many of the others was the makeshift home of Reidoth, a druid whom they had heard was keeping an eye on Thundertree. Reidoth revealed that he wanted to make sure that Venomfang, the green dragon in town, did not encroach too much upon the nearby cities. So far Venomfang was content with keeping mostly to himself, and mostly hunted in the nearby woods and attacked those who would come to Thundertree. Reidoth also indicated that he knew Zinda, despite the fact that she denied knowing who he was and she eventually stormed out of the house. Reidoth confided to the others that he had tried to help Zinda grow her druidic powers when she was younger, but she quit the training as soon as it became more challenging than whatever came naturally to her. He also warned them that Zinda has a great power within her that could be disastrous if she were to experience any great tragedy. The group then set forth to explore town finding a zombies and small blights in several buildings, and in a couple they found members of the Cult of the Dragon. After taking several of them prisoner they learned that the cult was looking to gain the favor of Venomfang. Jass stayed behind to guard them while the rest of the group continued to explore the town. After encountering a building full of zombies, the town seemed to have little more of great danger other than Venomfang himself. The group rested up and made a plan for their attack the next day. Zinda used the Staff she had taken from the black spider to scale the wall of the tower that Venomfang made his home, while the rest of the group tried to sneak around through a lower entrance. Unfortunately Grok and U’Mela proved to be less than stealthy and Venomfang was alerted to the oncoming attack. Gok and U’Mela took the brunt of Venomfang’s breathweapon but Good Intentions Inc. had a series of great luck including a Magic Stone hurled by Zinda that temporarily took away Venomfang’s ability to breath at all, and the made quick order of the Adolescent dragon and he fell smashing apart the upper level of the tower causing his hoard of treasures to rain down upon them. Feeling victorious the group went back to Neverwinter to take a bit of a break from adventuring. Prev: Out of the Mine and into Turtlefest Next:The Tournament Begins